


Sing To Me

by NovaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRen/pseuds/NovaRen
Summary: Poe had just moved into his dorm and found his new roommate had already unpacked, but they weren't there. He decides to go to the gym, and finds a girl already in there.





	Sing To Me

You had always been quite the early bird, which explains why you were already moved into your dorm and currently exercising in the gym on campus at 7am.

Truth was, you didn’t sleep in much, you felt as if it wasted your entire day. Instead, you’d get up between 4am and 6am, eat breakfast, exercise, and get ready for the day.

Since nobody was even here yet, you turned the music up on your phone as loud as it could possibly go and sang along as you beat the hell out of the punching bag.

_It’s the eye of the tiger, it’s the thrill of the fight_

_Risin’ up to the challenge of our rival_

You continued singing along, note for note, at the top of your lungs. No one was there, so why should you care?

He had just gotten done unpacking most of his things, his new roommate apparently beating him to it. He didn’t know where he or she went off to, but he didn’t care.

He put on his gym shorts and orange t-shirt, slid his tennis shoes on and tied them, and headed out of the dorm to the gym.

As he got closer to the entrance, he heard something. Music? He wasn’t quite sure.

He was quiet when he entered, and also surprised, for the source of the noise was a beautiful woman singing while throwing impressive jabs and kicks to the bag in front of her.

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he’s watchin’ us all with the eye of the tiger_

To say he was impressed would be an understatement. You threw a mean right hook, you sounded like an angel, and he had never seen someone as beautiful as you in his life.

Poe cleared his throat, trying to get your attention.

You heard someone near the entry of the gym and immediately stopped what you were doing. You were very embarrassed.

“Hello.” You managed to squeak out to the handsome man hanging by the door.

“Hey. Mind if I join?” He asked. You assumed he meant exercising.

“Of course, go right ahead. I’m almost done anyway.” He walked right up to you with his hand outstretched.

“I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.” He smiles as you shook his hand.

“Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you, Poe.” You smiled back at him, locking eyes with the man. He was honestly beautiful in every sense of the word.

“You don’t have to leave just because I’m here.” He stated as he let go of your hand.

“Oh, no, it’s not you. I wanted to get back to my dorm before my roommate arrived so I could get cleaned up first. Don’t want my first impression to be ‘a sweaty mess.’ Although I suppose that’s what it is with you.” Oh hell, you were rambling.

“That’s not my first impression of you. My very first impression was ‘who the hell is up this early?’ and then I saw you.” He smiled again, moving to the weight bench.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked as you grabbed your phone and water bottle.

“Guess you’ll have to find me around here sometime to get the answer to that.” He replied as he smirked.

“You are something else, Poe Dameron. I’ll see you around, yeah?” You slowly backed away towards the door.

“Yep, see you around, Y/N!” He watched you leave before starting his own workout routine.


End file.
